In gas turbine engines, it is generally known to connect a generator to a rotating shaft through an accessory gear box, in order to generate electricity used for powering accessory electrical components of the engine and/or the aircraft. The accessory gear box in turn is used to drive accessories of the gas turbine engine. The presence of the accessory gear box usually increases the overall complexity, weight and cost of the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved electrical generator and/or motor for a gas turbine engine.